


Divinity On Patrol

by AdorableSlowbro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 'Loves' his children, AU DBS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Give the Grand Priest A Break, God Hierarchy is amoral and emotionally straining, Grand Priest 'Loves' Merus but struggles to understand 'Love' in a mortal sense, Grand Priest is an Emotionally Abusive Angel, He is a child with the powers of a god basically, He's a god for crying out loud, Lawful Neutral GP, Love is a hard concept for gods, Merus is an full angel from a deleted Universe, Merus is naive and innocent, Neutral Good! Merus, The Ark is happening I'm not a mind reader, Whis is the best brother, Zeno is Zeno, au!, of course he doesnt understand love guys, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro
Summary: n the Beginning, he created them out of his own image. They were supposed to be universal attendants and fulfill their purpose of neutral status. But being the favorite and last son can be a bit of a pain. Especially when you're an angel...AU!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I uploaded from my fanfiction acount!

When it came to the god hierarchy, the angels weighed near the top. They had their own special category as they were even above their own God Of Destruction. Once the angels were created/born, they were assigned their own respective universes.

How they came into creation?

The Grand Priest, after the creation of the God Of Destruction, believing they had a little too much free reign. They had been free to do whatever they pleased, often destroying planets out of whim.

Free reign in such a hierarchy rarely ended well for anyone. It was dangerous to let loose a safety hazard without any precaution.

There were 18 universes with their own God of Destruction. Unless he wanted to assign himself the tortuous job of watching all of those universes and Zeno, the Grand Minister sought a better solution.

Outside of obviously slaying them like Zeno suggested.

He pondered a proper solution. His eyes lit up, that's it! If the God of Destruction truly needed a guide such as himself to Zeno, why not make more of him? Or at the very least, those who were divine and gracious as he was?

He created 18 orbs of energy, varying in sizes. His children would be like him of course, but he had a responsibility as their 'father' to assign them their tasks in this hierarchy and rules. This had already been put into their programming since the idea of their creation. What fool would he be to not prepare his 'children' for the newfound purpose? He was their parent as the lower lifeforms would say, and he desired competence out of his 'children'.

The orbs began to glow. He watched confidently as all orbs began to reveal the shape of a humanoid figures. A petite angel was first to form, her hair in a short braid and a shorter height. She looked down at herself, before courtesy bowing before him.

The female gave herself a name,Cus. A daughter...How interesting. She would be useful certainly. She had a look of enthusiasm and brightness. Such a great extension for his first try. She seemed optimistic for her future.

Soon afterwards, more angels formed, short to tall, large and small in sizes. At least, almost all the orbs. Right after the latest one had been 'born', the last orb was on the smaller side, still floating in mid air. Powerful still, yet it still hadn't hatched.

All the other angels watched in minister narrowed his eyes, a foreign emotion grew in his eyes. Concern, a emotion gods struggled to grasp the concept of. Such feelings would be pushed away at times, and often reprimanded, but he made an exception out of selfishness. It wasn't like Zeno would not approve of helpers for their plethora of universes would he?

The Grand Priest only remembered feeling less than a handful emotions up until now, patience, apathy, cold, and calculating. Instead of feeling either, he felt...empathy and apprehension.

"My child?" Unlike the other times he addressed his children, this one had a hint of genuine care.

He held the orb by it sides. It weakly glowed in response, flickering and faded in color. He frowned. This was new...as it was concerning. Was it what those mortals called a slow bloomer? In that case...assistance was required. He couldn't let his potential child go to waste. He wouldn't be as strong as the rest given this stage, but he was strong enough that he was satisfied with his power level.

Thankfully, godly power came in handy in times of crisis.

It took a moment, but the Grand Priest gave the orb a little more of a 'push' in the right direction with his magic. It glowed and shaped itself just like the other angels as their features became more pronounced.

The Grand Priest blinked as he found himself looking into a mirror. The angel was slightly taller than him. Outside of the slight difference in height and his lean body structure. The most visible difference was his bangs that resembled a bowl cut and his far more empathetic eyes. His hair length was shoulder length sharp at the edges. And his angelic attire being different, having a light blue shade.

"What's your name, my child?" He asked kindly. A son...and he looked just like him.

His mirror bowed, respectfully nodding his head."My name is Merus...Pleasure to meet you, Creator."

Merus. What a unique name. All of his children were unique in their own right, but he couldn't help but take a natural affinity to his youngest. He certainly did take after him the most appearance wise. Most parents would lie when they say they don't have favorites..he was an exception. He 'loved' all his 'children', as they were extensions of himself. It would be foolish not to 'love' them.

After all, they'll all be of use to him anyway.

He chuckled at his 'son's' name for him. Creator? It was technically correct but he preferred something more...personal. After all he did create them and were his 'children' in a sense. He lifted Merus by the chin."Actually Merus, call me Father."


	2. Softer Heart

Merus blinked. Having just been born with all the eyes on you was certainly an experience. One moment he was a floating orb, hearing whispers and talking meshed together, next he was fully formed and his creator was there before him. Next he was requesting him to call him a strange name.

"Fa-ther...what is a father? Isn't creator your correct title? That was new. All he knew from birth was his designated right as an Angel for a Universe and knowledge of his ranking among the gods.

"Technically I am what Merus would call, your 'creator'. But I would prefer that you call me father. You are extensions of me, therefore you are my children. You are all siblings, and I'm our father as I mentioned earlier.

Probably should've included family titles into the programming…They were still grasping the concept of what a family was.

There was a moment of silence before it clicked into their minds. He saw the light flicker on inside their violet eyes. They caught on, but Merus was first to notice.

"Oh.I understand now…'father'." He didn't understand the full concept of a 'father'(must be mortal slang) but if his divine 'father' wanted to be called that then so be it. And that these other angels were his 'brothers' and 'sisters'.

The Priest nodded."I see you've caught on." For the last born he caught things quickly. "Now with that out of the way, I have someone to introduce to you all. Come."

He teleported all of them with his staff to the main entrance of the palace. He had no time to blink before he in the middle of a room. He looked up to see a small multi colored creature, with beady eyes and colorful robes. Upon locking eyes, he and the rest of his siblings knelt down on one knee, their programming kicking in. This was their superior, their Lord of who they listened to.

"Who are they?" It asked in a squeaky high voice.

"Lord Zeno, meet my children. I created them just recently. You see, I pondered up solution the potential problem our God Of Destruction's may cause. Thus, I created them. They'll serve as attendants and act to keep their student on a leash if they get out of hand."

"Will they play with me?"

"Of course they will. If you request it, they'll do it. It's in their programming after all."

Zeno remained silent before shrugging."Neat. Just make sure they do what they're supposed to do." The tiny god diverted his gaze downward, now playing with the cosmos and messing around with planets for entertainment.

To the Grand Priest and the other angels, this was normal or at the very least expected. Merus stood there, slightly uncomfortable seeing the planet carelessly being tampered with by this childish being. He didn't do it out of a sense of duty, but out of boredom.

His mind raced, he was expected to bow and pay respect to this child while he sat boredly atop his throne? A child like god was who he was supposed to kneel down to and obey every word? What kind of God Of Everything was this? Not only that, but why was everyone complacent with this? Was he the only one noticing this?

His siblings and father were apathetic, his father long used to Zeno's attitude. He quickly recomposed himself, feigning a similar apathetic facial expression.

His father noticed his diverting eyes."Merus."

"Y-Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm ...just curious what universe we'll be assigned."

The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes, before thinking. He hadn't thought of that."Fair point ...How about we put you all in numerical order by birth? Less hassle the better I suppose."

The Angels all glanced at each other before shaking their heads in approval. Some frowned as they took their duties gravely, others smiled knowing their roles.

He turned his backs toward them."Now I expect that you all know your place within the hierarchy. I've programmed all you to know your function. I as well as the rest of your universes expect the best from you."

"We won't fail you, Father! Promise!" Cus exclaimed.

Energetic wasn't she for an extension of himself?

"Perfect. I expect the rest of you to do the same. Cooperate with the other gods and kais. Do your duties well. Your universes count on you."

All angels quickly teleported to their rightful universe. The Grand Priest sighed as he watched Merus leave. He'll learn. Everyone else he was certain would be fine and adjust.

Merus seemed off. Showing discomfort when Zeno destroyed worlds and messed with their environments was something he had grown used to, it was an everyday thing. Their Gods Of Destruction would do the same just on smaller scale. Perhaps his concern must've reflected in the way his son was made. Pitiful to say the least, as he was his favorite.

He'll learn. After all, the soft ones always go down.


	3. Entertaining Aren't They?

Merus smiled as he arrived in Universe 18. The introduction to their lord had set an example, but he was certain that any problems that were in his universe could be solved with an angelic touch surely?

When he teleported to his God Of Destruction, he was on a small planet, looking out into space out of boredom.

As a courtesy, he introduced himself to his attendee rather courtly. His God Of Destruction was a wolf like creature icy eyes. He got whiplash simply for introducing himself as he replied with,"Are you kidding? Lord Zeno requires I have a guardian following me around?"

He nodded."The one I call 'Father' created us for that sole purpose. I suggest you get used to it." He then took another step further, eyes hidden as he smiled."That is, unless you want to take your complaints with Lord Zeno of course…However, I doubt that is what you desire, correct?"

Silence.

"Well, it appears that since you have no desire to complain anymore, we should get going. Our universe won't fix itself as it seems in need of my divine touch."

He heard a growl of aggression, but he ignored it. His God Of Destruction,Pieris remained silent. Merus shrugged, aggression was disrespectful yes, but he wasn't going to let his stubbornness get in the way of his Universe's state.

However, where to start?

"Pieris...I'm not used to our Universe yet, where should we begin?"

He scoffed."Before you came along I was already on my way to visit a certain planet."

"You were? Tell me the coordinates. I'll get us there in no time." He gave him the coordinates and he wasted no time finding the location. Planet 5045-249. Seemed like a lively place for entertainment…. "Found our destination, now let's greet the lower beings shall we?"

"Hmph.." Within a flash, Merus tapped his staff and a bright light flashed. Within seconds, Merus found himself on a lush green planet. He had never seen life outside of the palace and the other planet was far from beautiful on his terms.

"This planet looks beautiful…"

"Seen plenty of planets like this to be impressed." Pieris said flatly."Now let's go, I have other planets to see, I don't like wasting time."

Merus sighed. Would it kill a God to enjoy the natural beauty of a planet for once?Maybe these lower beings will entertain them and bring something to the table.

As expected, the lower beings had lower technology compared to the Gods. When he saw their houses made of timber and wood, it fascinated him. Such primitive ways of a home, but it didn't seem like they minded. So oblivious to those who were above them.

"For a low level civilization this does rather interesting. They do seem to have potential to do great things."

HIs partner was far from enthusiastic, simply replying that he's seen far better. Merus frowned but continued.

When they arrived in town, the leader of their species seemed to notice as he was larger and taller than the rest. Merus noticed he was glancing at him.

He innocently presented himself. "Greetings lower mortal beings! I'm sure you are all familiar with a acquaintance. My name is Merus, I'll be Pieris's guide. As you know, we're here to settle whether your planet is spared or annihilated! Do you all understand?"

Perisis snickered silently. Merus didn't realize how over joyous he sounded at the potential destruction of a planet, must've unnerved the inhabitants judging by their facial expressions.

The lower mortals had presented them shops and stores, wooden huts selling artifacts and pots and pans either for decoration or cooking. The leader was showing Pieris around to update him in hopes of sparing their lives.

Merus was more interested in their culture and new creations they created. The gods didn't have primitive yet creative artifacts, at least not in the same way. Merus went up to a shop and eagerly asked the seller."Excuse me lower mortal, I would like one of your artifacts!"

Apparently that meant tossing artifacts at him without being paid. Mortals were so strange, weren't they? Oh well, at least they were entertaining and funny. The mortals were like pets with their quirky behavior! "Thanks strange mortal for the gifts!"

Pieris was looking over their agriculture and civilization, clearly not impressed. He looked annoyed when Merus showed up with artifacts and gifts in his hands."Are you joking?"

"What? The mortals were generous to me and threw their gifts towards me. It'd be rude to we should give these lower lifeforms a chance. They seem like they could develop given enough time."

"Whatever."

By the end of the tour, Merus was actually enthusiastic. Working under a child was a downside, but he could still improve his universe given enough time! He was sure of it!

They bid goodbye to the lower mortals and teleported outside of the planet. The angel smiled."Pieris, we should spare their planet. They appear to be relatively peaceful and a developing species. Why don't give them a chance?"

"I've visited this place twice and they're developing too slow for my liking. Just because you find the mortals entertaining doesn't mean we should spare , their constant show of fear was getting on my nerves."

"But that's not a good reason for destroy-"

"Look Merus, just because you have to follow me around doesn't mean anything. You make suggestions, but that doesn't mean I have to heed them all the can't too attached to them anyhow, we're gods, we can't play with them because they are entertaining."

Merus remained silent, forcibly biting his tongue remembering his purpose. He had to remain neutral. That was what his father programmed them to be. But something felt wrong.

As he destroyed the planet, Merus simply sighed. There went a potential species and growing planet.

He doubted this was the first or last planet that was destroyed because of petty reasons. Who knows how many planets he had destroyed prior and how many were on the chopping block.

And you know what? He was right…


	4. Juggling Jobs

Billions of years have passed since that very day. Seeing a planet get blown to smithereens was no longer an upsetting event, but now something that happened regularly. He forgot how many years had passed, to a being such as himself, time was but an object and nothing he was concerned about.

Planets of mortals had been destroyed for various reasons as they were low level civilizations. Merus constantly preached and protested to spare these planets on the belief the lower lifeforms would grow and improve, but his attendee had none of it. Insisting they were a liability and too slow paced.

However, it was becoming a problem. Merus took note of because of his attendees preference of destruction, mortal levels were at an all time low.

They needed new planets if they wanted to raise the mortal level. Merus as though juggling occupations. Talking to his attendee was a waste of precious time. Maybe he should talk to someone who would listen for once.

He rested on one of the few planets took a liking to and hadn't been destroyed. While his God Of Destruction was distracted, he decided to check up on things. His Supreme Kai, Kanja, from the looks of it, was in the middle of the creation of another planet.

"Kanja. It's me, Merus. I've come to talk."

"Hardly the first time Merus you've contacted me. What do you want this time? I'm in a bit of crunch today."

"How many planets have you created?"

"Not that many. Why?"

His violet eyes sharpened."We need more planets. Hundreds of them if we want a prosperous universe. I can't be the only competent god in this universe."

"Tell Pieris to stop obliterating planets constantly. I can't keep making planets at the same rate he destroys them."

"I've given up trying to tell him. I'm simply trying to do the work myself as best as I can. My godly status cannot be used to aid mortals or interfere, so I'm doing the best I can. I'll to handle the situation more."

When he turned around, he was met with anger and annoyance."Let me guess, you talked with that lowly kai about preserving planet again without me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You don't listen to what I have to say. A divine figure like me has to always clean up the mess after all."

"Like I need your help."

"I'm the one who's keeping you on a leash. I'm a godly being and look at me, I, Merus, Eighteenth Son of the Grand Minister, running around juggling jobs as though I am a laughingstock. I have to constantly watch over you just because you keep destroying planets. How are we supposed to have a thriving universe if everything is destroyed and plundered of its resources by species conflict? Mortals at war neck and neck and I had to push you to intervene."

"We're not supposed to intervene with mortal affairs. Just because you have a soft spot for lower lifeforms doesn't mean we have to jump in headfirst everytime there is a problem. Mortal conflict happens all the time. It's not our place. Simply the way Zeno's rules. We break his rules, we all get to suffer. You know that just as well as I do."

Merus grit his teeth slightly. He was right for once. Disobeying Zeno was far from what he wanted to do. But standing within his guidelines was incredibly difficult when a heavy hand was needed to protect the universe. And his job was to stand idly by, and be pretty while all the conflict drifts by.

"You may be right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Rules can change."

"Radical idealism. Changing the God hierarchy is impossible. Get used to it."

The angel sighed as his attendee left the scene. What was he to do? He was just an angel. He couldn't do anything that didn't break the code Zeno loaded onto them was just so stressful. Be pretty, don't have emotional reactions be neutral in mortal affairs.

Planets destroyed out of pettiness, species of potential wiped out in an instant, lives fought in countless wars that the gods could easily prevent. Harmony could be achieved or at least somewhat maintained. The only thing holding them back was that petulant child that sat atop the throne. The fear the mere name evoked simply by his destructive nature.

He toyed with lives like it was game, all of his creations purely to fulfill entertainment and limiting their potential. Their existence was to be servants to him if he ever so desired. Nothing could get done with that child in charge, even if he suggested things to father, Zeno's word outweighed his life of that he was certain. How was he ever going to get anything done in such a position!?

He held his head in his hand. His was growing what those mortals called a headache. He blinked as his staff glowed. By Zeno's above what now? He tapped his staff, only to see his father, jovial as ever, reflecting back at him."Good afternoon, my precious child."

"Oh...Greetings...Creator!" It took a moment for Merus to sheepishly grin, now blushing at his error. Damn it to all Eighteen hells! How could he be so foolish to say that in front of his father!?

The Grand Priest chuckled."My child, I thought I instructed you to call me 'Father'. Do I need to go over family stations once more?" He still hadn't outgrown that.

"No no, I've got it under control. Why are you calling me, Fa-Father? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Not me technically, my child. Lord Zeno has requested your presence, as well as some of your siblings, he claims it is urgent. Take your God of Destruction and Supreme Kai with you. I'll be expecting you soon."

Merus's eyes notably lost their bright hue of the mention of Zeno and his grin faded.

"Are you alright my child? You seem distant..."

For appearances sake and for his father's happiness, he quickly forced a genuine smile."I'm quite alright, just a bit surprised thats all! Fret not, I'll be right over Fa-Father!

The Grand Priest gently smiled back before ending the conversation.

Merus sighed."Pieris."

"What?"

"My Fa-Father has contacted me. He says that Lord Zeno...requests our presence."

Silence became thicker than ink as a foreboding feeling sank into the atmosphere.


	5. Aren't I A Fool To Have?

(Merus's Pov)

I summoned the courage to collect my Supreme Kai as instructed by Father. They didn't bother starting up jovial chatter as expected. If Lord Zeno required all of our attendance the news was dreary more than likely.

We teleported to the entrance of the palace, my head lowered as I averted my gaze. The guards sidestepped themselves out our path. They closed the door once we stepped inside.

Five of my 'siblings' and their respective God Of Destruction and Supreme Kai were there. We angels of course, due to our ranking had to separate ourselves. We were silent as the night.

Lord Zeno sat atop his throne, childishly and foolishly toying with yet another planet. I felt a sense of frustration but quickly subdued it. Ungodly feelings in front of our lord would be a terrible miscalculation.

Thankfully, my caring and loving 'Father' marched up to the Omni King and tapped his shoulder."Lord Zeno, I've gathered my children just as you've requested. Please deliver your attention to them for the purpose of this meeting."

At last, Lord Zeno ceased playing with the planet's oceans and lands. He gazed blankly at the middle of the room and he simply said,"I've made a decision recently about your universes."

I blinked. What was he implying? "Pardon me, Lord Zeno, but what are you talking about? about? And what does this have to do with us?"

His response floored me. He had the audacity to plainly say."I'm getting rid of all your universes."

I clenched my staff as my neutral facial expression was wiped away. My only purpose in life was going to be erased. All because this incompetent, inconsiderate, demon deemed it so.

"And why is that?" I asked, forcing myself to sound as kind as possible. There was a slight edge to my voice.

Father's eyes flickered in my direction, an emotion mixed with anger and surprise showed. A rare emotion indeed, and directly towards me.

A warning was it? As if he was trying to tell me to stand down, as if this wasn't my fight...

I however, whether out of bravery or foolishness, remain undeterred by this. What I'm doing was none of his concern.

That Omni King responded, in such an insultingly casual tone."Because you had the lowest mortal level?s. They're too tedious and I want them gone."

What in the Eighteen hells!? That little child was going to erase my only purpose in life, because he's bored of them!? Was this some type of cruel game!? A sick joke? A twisted story!?

Because I'm not laughing…

I remained silent. Lord Zeno must've taken my silent rage as conforming to his whims. I watched in utter horror as before my eyes, my kai and God Of Destruction were erased. First, their was terror in their eyes, then they were gone.

Not even a word. The same said for my siblings. All their lives gone, just because a childish god demanded it.

"All done. Now can I play now?"

Grief. Rage. Hatred. Those words were enough to revive those emotions. I was nothing now.

Years upon years of servitude and this was my reward!? My work in progress, deleting out of existence like it was game.

Now we had nothing and are nothing, as we can't do anything without our God Of Destruction or Universe. All of my effort, for nothing.

He destroyed my life and my purpose. I'm NOTHING. Isn't that funny?

"Ha..Ha...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eyes snapped in my direction. I apathetically ignored it.

I drew my head back, a malicious grin of insanity made its appearance."Apologizes, but I couldn't help but find. This situation absolutely hilarious! After all, I, ever so foolishly believed that any of our lives actually mattered! Isn't it funny? Tell me its funny! I wasted countless stressful years on servitude, and THIS is my reward? Well that's just lovely! Not only is my sole purpose for existing gone, but it was all for nothing! isn't that just so swell! Isn't it cruel?" I was fighting the water in my eyes."And all this, because of YOU! You, Lord Zeno, are the reason, I've been played as a fool! Aren't I the just the fool to have? How could I have been clueless? All of us look like a bunch of fools! Gee aren't we just a bunch laughing stocks aren't we? And you know what's even funnier? The fact you have the audacity, the nerve, to find our Universe's existing tedious, all why you sit here, playing with planets and solar systems like their TOYS! I at least tried to help my universe, that's more than you ever will accomplish in your entire existence. You're hardly a god, just a child who reigns far too much power over everything."

Silence. My family stared at me in shock, except Father. He was..emotionless and cold suddenly. I didn't care for what they said. I was far too emotionally drained to care. I fell to my knees.

I knew what I said. And I didn't regret it one bit. Lord Zeno approached me, I could sense his rage and anger, directed right at me. I narrowed my eyes, was this it? Was this going to be my fate? To die by this petulant child? I turned away, if I was going to die right here, I wouldn't give him any satisfaction in my last moments. I wasn't a coward. I averted my gaze away as his hand rose.

"Hakai."

I waited for the pain, the inevitable burning sensation of getting erased.

It never came.

I was confused, why wasn't I dead? This wasn't another cruel joke was it?

I noticed a shadow in front of me. My Father stood there, firmly grasping Zeno's hand in his left, his other arm behind his back. He was...far from happy to put it mildly. I've never seen him so upset in my life, and it terrified me.

"F-Father...Why?"

He didn't answer my question and ignored me as he turned to the Omni King.

For the first time since my creation, I heard him sound outraged, not only at me, but at Zeno."Lord Zeno, I believed that we agreed prior to this meeting that you will NOT erase my children, didn't we?"

"But he's being rude. He should go away for that."

"What Merus has done is not excusable, but I will not stand idly by and let my child get erased. He is my child and my responsibility, let me handle what happens to him, we will have a chat about this..."

The Omni King said nothing before reluctantly agreeing, as he went back in his seat, playing with planets like a child as usual. I narrowed my eyes with disdain but remained silent. I knew better than to say anything as I reluctantly stood up.

Father dismissed my siblings to go to a planet, of what we should now call our new home. He must've created it in our absence or before we existed. I saw my siblings glare at me on their leave. I ignored it.

However, when I was about to take my leave, I heard my Father's stone cold voice shatter the silence.

"Merus,leaving so soon?"

I could feel his eyes staring into my soul. I didn't dare turn around to see his face. I felt fear as he addressed me."...What is it that you want, Father?"

"We need to talk."


	6. Father Knows Best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Abusive GP incoming. Mother Gothel/White Diamond vibes too.

Merus winced as his father addressed him. Unlike all of his previous encounters, it wasn't happy loving in tone, rather oddly calm in comparison. He could sense his rage already. His father roughly grabbed his shoulder and without a word, teleported him to another sector of the palace.

He blinked. It was where he was 'born' or rather created biologically. The Grand Priest calmly stood there, eyes staring intently at him. His facial expression was one of rage and disappointment. "Merus, by the gods what were you thinking? Why would you think it's wise to disturb the Omni King!?"

"Pardon me, Father. But I couldn't just stand idly by while he erased my universe out of boredom. He erased my sole function and I won't remain silent like I have for eons like everyone else."

The Minister sighed. His child was being so difficult. Understandable that he was upset his Universe had been erased, but it was Zeno had required, so thus it had to happen. It was simply the way the God Hierarchy ruled. His son surely had to understand that shouldn't he?

"Whether you like the way things are is irrelevant. What you've done today is disgraceful. Not only did you nearly endanger yourself and risk getting erased, but you also stained my image as a result."

The younger angel looked baffled."Stained your image?" What in the eighteen hells!? Or rather twelve hells now that he thought about it...

His father held his face."Merus, I'm an angel. We are godly divine beings, respecting order and balance. What you've done today rejects what we've been created to do. Due to the fact you're a part of me, I guess this must've slipped out when I created you, a blemish that distracts from perfection." He held his son's face, examining his facial expressions. What a handsome mirror wasn't he? Too bad he had visible cracks as of now. He would've been so perfect otherwise."Son look at you, look at me. We're so similar and yet you're so...flawed. Such a shame too, you do look like a mirror image of me. If only you lost those ungrateful eyes and rebellious attitude. You could've been so perfect."

Merus frowned out of discomfort. His father's grip was firm and the face hold was uncomfortable to be in. He also didn't like being seen as an accessory, but that was somewhat normal. Father was rather fond of his appearance and status as he was supposed to represent dignity and elegance. That was what they represented as angels he supposed.

He hardly felt like a proper angel after his outburst anyhow.

"Course now with your outburst, this will be a scandal. What you've done will spread like wildfire throughout the hierarchy. More messes I'll have to sort out inevitably. With that attitude of yours, word will spread rather quickly." He had been doing that for Zeno since he was created. He just didn't expect his reflection to do something as foolish as this.

Shame. Guilt. Emotions that caused him to avert eye contact with his parent."I didn't mean to cause you grief Father…I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you didn't,Merus. But take it from me, what you've done will not be forgotten anytime soon. You didn't do yourself good service by going off at Lord Zeno like that. Such explosive emotions don't look well on you, these imperfections of yours will do you no good. You should know by now that such absurd outbursts have no places in our hierarchy."

"But I just wanted to help, do something right for a change!"

"Well that certainly didn't go as planned did it? You succeeded in enraging the Omni King and nearly dying because of it. Doing what's right isn't our function Merus. When will you understand that? Following orders and enforcing our laws when necessary."

"I know but-"

"Son, hush." The Grand Priest put his finger over his mouth. Merus's programming immediately kicked in. His programming silenced any opposition. His father's word was law in his programming.

"..." It was like a seal. He couldn't have said anything if he wanted to, his programming automatically forced him to obey.

"Listen to me Merus, these rebellious and self righteous thoughts of yours will do you no good. You are an angel, remember that. You shall not act out of the hierarchy. You are above such actions. Be honest with me, son, have I lied, hurt, or intentionally harmed you?"

Merus shook his head obediently 'No...Father would never hurt me.'

"My Mirror don't you understand? You wouldn't survive without my protection. Because please look at you! I mean, you're naive, gullible, heads in the clouds idealistic. I'm just saying because I want to express my 'wuv' for you. I'm here to help you, I understand all you know. Father's here to protect you. You wouldn't want to upset me now would you?"

"No..."

"Exactly! Father understands Merus, just wait and you'll see! Now 'son' I just have one demand of you to ask my precious cracked reflection."

Merus cocked an eyebrow. His father was smiling at him... In a far, far too forced manner. It unnerved him.

"Merus..."The Grand Minister's face turned unpleasant, as a visible scowl of anger became noticeable as his calm composure collapsed. "Do not question nor shall you disobey Lord Zeno's or my orders...ever again."

The younger blinked in shock. The harshness rivaled the edge of a knife.

"Yes father...I won't."

"Tch!...Of course you won't Mirror." He gently ruffled Merus's hair as he cupped his face. The Grand Priest admired his reflection staring back at him. Now he just had to mend the cracks of his mirror's errors. Still what a handsome mirror Merus provided.

After all, he was sure his son would listen to him, he had to. It was how he programmed all of them, all his children to be. To obey his orders if demanded.

"I 'care' for you too Father."

"I know you do my dearest Reflection. Now run along my mirror. You should go catch up with your siblings on your new home. I feel as though a break from a Universe would do you well after your...flaws showed earlier. We hopefully will never have a talk like this again."

"I understand your orders..."

"And one more thing my precious reflection."The Minister smirked in a jovial manner. His grip on Merus's face tightened. In a far too forced sugary sweet voice he booped his son on the nose three times. His voice rose to a sing-sing melody "Don't forget it, Merus. You'll regret this..."

Despite the calmness and sweetness in his voice, it sounded threatening at the same time.

In a flash, his father vanished out of the room. He had other matters to attend to.

The Grand Priest sighed. He was sure his son got the message. He would rue the day he doesn't heed his words. After all, he wasn't wrong was he? His reflection would hopefully straighten himself out given time away, and this would be a memory they can look back at and laugh.

He knew what was in his son's best interest. He was his father after all. As he'd say so himself,

"Father knows what's best..."


	7. Temporary Status Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear it.

If Merus was going to be honest, their planet was lovely and filled with life, but like all things it got boring. There was nothing to do, ever since Lord Zeno erased his purpose and livelihood, he was pretty much in early retirement with his siblings, to which he barely talks to.

Singani was envious of him and pretty much mocked him for his disaster and his siblings were rather distant themselves. They barely interacted with each other unless necessary and even then, it was rather strained. Merus really wasn't in the mood for hearing about how he was defective or something.

Even if it was true...

But at this point, millions of years have passed since that day. Everyday was the same, talk to father a few times a week if he was available, talk to Whis if Father was busy, watch nature, lock himself away in temple and repeat.

But like any routine without any flavor, this got boring. The youngest angel was feeling like his life had no purpose. Oh wait, it didn't.

Regardless of how much his father said he had a purpose living his life peacefully, it just felt wrong sitting here, doing nothing while universal problems were spreading like fire. At least when he had a universe he could distract himself by trying to keep a high mortal level, now he was just struggling with ways to entertain himself.

He wanted to do something, but it was against angelic code to disobey the orders Zeno put out. Neither should he side with 'good' or 'evil' his father said. He found such rule not beneficial to their hierarchy, but he considering what happened the last time he spoke out, he kept it mainly to himself at this point.

Lest he gets erased by that childish imp for good this time.

Father was busy once more, babysitting that child again, so he contacted Whis. Out of all the active angels he was the easiest to talk to. He was rather relaxed compared to how uptight his other siblings were.

"Hello Merus, what are you doing?"

"What I do everyday. Living peacefully without any purpose in my life as usual. What else? You?"

"Well Lord Beerus and I just recently went to a planet. Beerus liked the food there surprisingly had decided to let them live."

Merus narrowed his eyes. Out of all the reasons to spare a planet, that was certainly one of the most petty ones, but he reluctantly let it go."Interesting. Well the flowers outside grew an inch from what I can see. That's honestly exciting thing I've seen all day."

Whis cringed."Maybe you should interact with the others? I'm sure they're far more entertaining than plant life."

"Been there, done that, didn't work. They don't even talk to me, it's a waste of my time. It's been millions of years and they aren't over my scene. There's no point in talking to those who dislike me."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you Merus. I can't really do much about it, but maybe you should find your own purpose. It's not healthy for you to be locked up in your adobe like this, maybe finding new things would work."

"Let me think about it…"

"Oh sorry Merus, Lord Beerus is sleeping, can't talk now. He hates calls during his sleep. Go think about things, maybe you'll find something new to look for." Merus watched his orb go black as Whis hung up.

"Well he is right. I should find something to do. But what? I need some type of purpose in my life. My universe was my only reason for living, now that it's gone, I feel that way about myself. If only I could find an escape from this…"

Escape. He paused, snapping his fingers. That was it! Whis was right, he did need a new purpose. But clearly, he couldn't find a purpose on this planet, there was nothing left for him here.

Not just here, but this hierarchy. Without his purpose, he was a useless functionless accessory. He didn't mind the powers or leisure, but the fact he had to stand there while injustice waged on, mortals just killed each other, and he just had to look pretty and move on was disgraceful.

But where would he go? Father would never let him leave on his own. His universe wasn't around. This was his home, put it felt more like a prison if anything, just cooped up here with no function.

….Who said he had to tell anyone he was leaving? It dawned on him, the only place without the god hierarchy being a problem were the mortals lingered. They were entertaining and funny of course, but they weren't always the brightest when it came to their existence. Most mortals had no idea they existed and feared their God of Destruction the moment judgement came.

Ignorance was certainly going to be bliss for him. They would have no idea he'd be walking among them.

Now all he had to do was leave. But he remembered, he would be leaving his family, his father most importantly, behind. His father would be so disappointed in him...He didn't want to look into those cold eyes filled with disappointment ever again. Not after he swore not to disobey his orders.

He couldn't leave could he?

He sighed. Father would no doubt be furious and be disappointed if he found out he left and caught him. But it won't be permanent, he'll come back when he's ready. Just a few thousand years and he'll be right back to where he belonged. He just needed to find a new function temporarily. Father won't be too mad would he? He'll understand right? It won't be long.

He won't be long gone. His father will be fine. He has other children to take care of, surely he won't notice.

Merus at least hoped so. He would miss his father, but maybe some distance from the hierarchy was the best at this always was attached to his father, even if he was called an accessory, half the time, he didn't mind, as long as he was acknowledged. He'd be back before they know it. He didn't like bending the rules, but if finding a purpose required avoiding his father's watchful eye, then he'd have to do it.

With the wave of his staff his body began to glow brightly. He had swapped angelic clothing with pale white grab. His blue skin turned purple and his hair was slightly grey instead of it's perfect white color. His halo disappeared. He knew what he had to do next.

He suppressed his power level to the single digits, before teleporting to his destination. He hoped Whis wouldn't mind him visiting…

He smiled for once as he saw Universe 7. Flawed and needed work obviously, but at least it existed. He thought about turning back as he looked at his staff, he could just go back and pretending this never happened.

'Can't go back now...' He reluctantly thought to himself. This was his break. Now. 

So this was what it was like to be mortal, to feel free of any burden the hierarchy placed. To them he was just Merus, not Angel Eighteen, not Father's cracked mirror, just Merus. They wouldn't notice for his temporary stay. The mortals were ignorant and naive, they'd believe anything he'd said.

Now he put his staff away. He wouldn't need it anymore. Not in this life! He was free at last! Free at last! After all those torturous years!


	8. Angel Yesterday, Savior Today

While I'm visiting Universe 7 I might as well see what it's all about. Father won't notice. He has other things to do, it's only going to be a few thousand years.

I went to strange planet to explore. I knew when to limit myself, Father could catch me. I do not need to add my godly status into my mortal 'cover.'

Inhabitants looked entertaining to be around. They were scared of me, but I wasn't going to provoke a weak harmless mortal species. I had better things to do. Most ignored me, but some gathered courage to converse.

I found myself talking to one of them, it was shocking to see how casual these lowly beings were. I was a god walking among them and they were gullible enough to believe me.

I pretended to be intrigued by their plights. I couldn't care less about their business, but they were entertaining compared to my siblings.

Suddenly I heard blasts exploding on the ground and screams of the innocent all around."Everyone run!"

"Hm? Run away? Why?"

No one answered me, instead fleeing to their small homes for shelter. I watched in bemusement. What in Zeno's name could they be running from?

I noticed however, all mortals ran away for some reason when a dark cloud shrouded the sky. I noticed warships landing on the planet.

They must've causes the damage. How dare they ruin a perfectly good planet and use it as target practice.

I stood there, more curious of where they hailed from then frightened. If I was supposed to be intimidated then they needed to up their game.

Variations of mortals stepped out of their strange ships. They wore strange green devices on their eyes and foreign armour with ray guns.

They had the audacity to point their pathetic weapons towards me. The first grunt screamed at me."Hey you, what are you doing!? Why aren't you scared of us!?"

"Scared of you? No. I'm afraid I don't scare easily in front of strangers." I asked, dumbfounded by something so preposterous. Me? A divine god, scared of these weaklings? Are they out of their minds?

"Do you not know who we are? The one we serve should send you running. Lord Frieza would make good scrap of you."

"Oh my. Can't you see? I just quiver with fear…" These incompetent soldiers think I'm to be trifled with. What fools.

"You should, especially with lackluster power level. Ha! 25. You're nothing to the almighty Frieza Force!" He aimed his gun at me, sending a blast towards me.

I amused myself seeing their look of shock as emerged unharmed and spotless."If you think that's my true power I suggest run. I fear none of you."

"As if princess!" Childish banter. Are these the best men this Frieza can provide?A bunch of no brained thugs with guns?

"I tire of conversing with children. Leave this planet immediately, or else I'll make you leave by force."

"Not a bloody chance, this planet is up for grabs and will sell on the market. We aren't letting some goody two shoes loser ruin it."

Market for planets? Clearly a travesty of justice if there was an entire economic market around. I wasn't bound by any angelic rules for now, I doubt anyone will notice me helping out.

If they wouldn't leave this planet in peace without a fight, I'll give them one.

I brushed one of my bangs back, I want to see those fools try to land a hand on me."You want to fight me? Alright then, try me."

The squad of fools came at me all at once. Unfortunately for them, I was agile with my movements and dodged each separate attack. Fists were flying, yet I blocked and avoided them with ease. Their frustration was amusing as they were so close yet so far.

A grunt part of this 'Frieza Force' attempted to punch me, I let him. He looked satisfied for a moment, as if he won. I relished in the horror that fool suffered when I slowly tilted my head and smiled."That's your best punch? And I thought you were trying."

He looked frustrated. When he attempted to punch me again, I grabbed him by his fist."Ah ah ah, I didn't give you permission to hit me." He pathetically struggled in my grasp as I crashed his fist, his life was so fragile. I heard a snap."Oops, I broke your hand, my apologies. I forgot my strength."

"AAAARGH! YOU BASTARD! LET GO ME!"

I was honestly bored of seeing him try to escape. Didn't he realize I could end his life in seconds if I felt like it? Suddenly, I heard a blast being charged and swiftly dodged. One of those grunts thought he was clever to hit me while my back was turned. I dropped their leader and tossed him into the ground, creating a large crater..

The other grunt ran away once I locked eyes with him. Pitiful, he had the nerve to hit me but not the nerve to fight me. He attempted to pathetically hurt me with a ki blast. I smacked it away."Its going to take more than a petty little blast like that to hurt me."

I waltzed past him and simply flicked him on the forehead. He crashed into multiple walls.

Strange. Where was the third one? That rough mouthed lunatic who tried to shoot me. I swear he was-

"AAAAAH! SAVE US!"

Just as I thought. Going after innocent people was he. The nerve, time to put him to rest like his subordinate like the tool he is. I flew over to the commotion. He had destroyed a good portion of the town while I was dealing with his lackeys. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the carnage. No doubt civilizations were dead because of this.

I can't play around with them this time. Now where was he? I heard another crash. I rushed to the scene within moments, seeing that fool with his gun aimed at a civilian by their head."Hey- you! Watch it! Don't take a step closer!"

"Or what?" What was he going to shoot me again? I'm just terrified.

"Or else I'll kill more civilians, and I know you don't want that right, goody two shoes?"

I blanked as I stared at the child he held against their will and stared back at his gun. Who did he think he was messing with? I remained still.

"Got your attention did I? Well if you care about this stranger so much, you'll let me and my pals go free of charge and we'll spare this planet from more carnage. We'll even let you join us."

"Join you?"

"Yeah, we could use someone with your strength at HQ. Lord Frieza would love to have strong fighters on his side to do missions."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to be a slave to some pathetic lord. However, I saw that if I didn't, I was dooming someone else. If I rejected him, the kid was as good as dead. I didn't trust his words for a moment, yet I smiled and nodded.

He believed it.

However, he took his eyes off of me for a second. And within that time frame I grabbed his neck and chocked him. I glared at him, coldly demanding him."Sir, I demand you let that child go. Now."

He was intimidated and weak, not struggling in my grasp. He was terrified of me, as he should.

"Did you not hear me? I said let him GO..."

His air supply must've cut as the child fell the the ground with a thud as I almost crushed his neck. I tossed his body aside. He wasn't dead...yet.

I was tempted to kill all of them. They were all helpless. But I had a better idea. I tossed them in their space shuttle, hit the coordinates saying 'HQ' and sent them blasting off. They won't be a nuisance from now on.

I turned to the child."Hello child of a lower being, I'll be taking you back to your parents. Those monsters will never bother you again."

The kid didn't reply, simply clinging to my leg. I placed him back with his parental figures, overjoyed their spawn was alive as they embraced each other strangely. Father never did that with me.... At best he held my face and addressed me as 'My Mirror'. Physical affection was vague in our hierarchy.

Anyway, I didn't pay too much mind. They thanked me and told me I was free to stay for as long as I want. I declined."Sorry, to inform you, but I'm just a visitor, I'm here to see the universe. I just so happened to stop by."

They were upset, but told me they were grateful for my help. I offered to rebuild their homes, but they said they could do it themselves, as though I had done enough for them. They insisted I stay for a few days, strange request but I'll oblige to stay till tomorrow. I did a bit to help, like extinguishing the flames that were burning their homes and such.

After all, I'm sure they'll provide some entertainment and amusement for me. These mortals should provide something to do.


End file.
